Everything I see reminds me of you
by Natassja
Summary: Storm/Sabretooth. I think the title is self explanatory. Kinda a sequel to 'Scream For Me'


Loadsa thanx 2 everyone who reviewed my last X-Men fic, especially Alicha (cause I wouldn't have written this if it wasn't for you!)

   The sidewalk was desolate. There was a near silence, interrupted only by the occasional passing car and the call of the birds. There was a sense of seclusion and isolation about this road. Although situated in the busy metropolis of New York, you wouldn't be able to tell if you walked down it. The only buildings were burnt out and boarded up apartments. The trees, which normally brightened up the area, now appeared grey and dead in the weak, wintry sunshine. Weather worn remains of tabloid newspapers and discarded sweet wrappers lay scattered across the road, adding to the feel of neglect about the place. The street seemed forgotten in time, a road leading to nowhere.

   The clicking sound of heels on the hard concrete slabs of the pavement seemed out of place. The only people who would ever come down this road were junkies and those who slept rough, not young women like this one, not even those with white hair…

   Storm walked slowly down the street. Although not aesthetically pleasing, she enjoyed the small feeling of tranquillity amongst the hectic lifestyle of New York. She deliberately dragged out each step, not eager to return to the chaos that lay beyond this street. Trailing out one hand, it brushed the rotting bark of a tree.

_His hands were not as smooth as hers, and the claws tipping his fingers made them look dangerous. Yet, they held her so gently in bed. His fingers running through the tangles in her long white hair felt strangely erotic, and was not an action one would expect from a guy like him. Sometimes they would just sit down somewhere and talk, their hands clasped tightly together. It seemed to signify that their relationship was not just a physical one, but she still enjoyed the contact of their hands. Rough and smooth – but they do say opposites attract._

   She was nearing the top of the road, about to re-enter the real world. She couldn't walk this road forever, she had places to go to, things to do. The previous muted murmur of the traffic was turning into a steady roar. A cool breeze sprang up, whipping her hair around her face. In the distance she could here voices, a teenager arguing with her friends, an older man talking on his mobile, and a young child's laughter.

_Laughter was another thing someone would not expect of Sabretooth. He rarely did laugh, choosing instead to gaze at you with those intense, dark eyes, but when he did laugh, it was one of the nicest sounds Storm had heard. It just sounded 'normal' (not that she had anything against their mutations, it was just sometimes nice to be able to view yourself as a person who had a love life, and not as some kind of freak). It would have been nice if they could do what most other couples did; walks in parks, eating out, going to the cinema, but that was impossible for them. Besides, she didn't really think Sabretooth was into that kind of stuff. It was romantic enough to just sit on the floor of his room, talking, kissing and … other things._

   Reaching the top of the road, she turned left. Images were added to the voices she had just heard. The teenager was wearing a hot pink jumper and tight faded jeans. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her hands were gesticulating wildly as she continued to argue with the guy standing opposite her, "…expect me to believe that? I _saw_ you go…" The grey haired, old man, dressed in a navy blue suit, was walking briskly ahead, still talking on his mobile. The little girl was currently dancing along the pavement, her harassed looking mother trying fruitlessly to calm her down. Accidentally, the girl bumped into a guy leaning against a lamppost. The mother flashed him a look of apology and the he returned it with a glare, long, white-blond hair falling over his face, shielding it from the rest of the passer-byes. 

_His hair was more of a golden blond colour, and fell to his shoulders in unruly waves, like a lions mane. She liked to run each smooth strand through her fingers, its silky-soft feel adding a human touch to his distinctly feral character. She loved the feel of his hair on her bare skin, the strands brushing against her when they made love added to the pleasurable sensations that she would already be experiencing. Lying together in bed, she would smooth out his hair with her hands while he slept. He didn't look dangerous then, he almost appeared gentle – a sleeping lion._

   She continued her walk. The steady drone of the traffic in the background allowed her to concentrate on her thoughts. A voice out of nowhere interrupted her musings. She turned in the general direction of the sound and her deep chocolate brown eyes met the watery blue and bloodshot eyes of a man who was sitting on the ground. Matted, greying hair hung limply around his face, almost blending in with his sallow-coloured skin. One hand clutched onto a battered beer can, the other was plaintively outstretched. "Any spare change Ma'am?" he repeated in a shaky voice. Storm dropped a couple of dollars that she had in her coat pocket into the extended palm. The man mumbled his thanks and she quickly moved on, trying to replace the image of the tramp that was now currently lodged in her brain.

_His voice wasn't shaky. Its low husky tones sounded confident and sexy. It was actually kinda pleasant to listen to. He did have a tendency to snarl and growl when annoyed, (or just generally simulated, like he had proved in bed), but it just made him appear even sexier and wilder in Storms eyes. She liked it when they would lie in bed together, and he would run his teeth over her neck, in the mimic of a kiss. Somehow, it meant more to her than any kiss. Sabretooth acting too romantic just wouldn't be him. His canines scraping over her skin sent a pleasant shiver running through her, a reminder of the first words he had spoken to her, "Scream for me"…_

   The numbers of the houses that lined the side of the road passed by in a barely discernible blur. Rotting wooden doors set in breezeblock constructed walls seemed to reflect the atmosphere of the abandoned street she had just been walking along, except here, there was no sense of calm or serenity, and behind those doors, people actually lived. People who feared her and might possibly even hate her, she thought, yet it was still her duty to protect and defend them. But protect and defend them from whom? Did Sabretooth still count as a risk? Would he still fall victim to his instincts of violence and aggression, now that he knew how much peace between ordinary people and those like the X-Men meant to her? Pausing at the crossing, she waited impatiently for the cars to stop. Finally, the cars slowed down to a halt, and she crossed over the road, wincing a little as the rays of sunshine reflected off the windshields into her eyes and onto her skin.

_His lightly tanned, white skin lent an interesting contrast to her dark coloured skin, but colour didn't matter, especially in bed, when she was too blinded by other sensations to notice things like that. Like his hair, his skin was also surprisingly smooth to touch. Running her hands over his well-built body, she loved the feel of his hard, muscular torso underneath her palms. 'Silk covered steel' was a phrase she had heard before and had thought it to be a bit cheesy, but it appeared to fit Sabretooth amazingly well._

   The sun seemed to have made a return from behind the greyish white clouds in the sky. It was now content to shine overhead in the sky, and contrary to the time of the year, Storm began to feel hot. This kind of weather irritated her. She longed for the sound of thunderclaps, the thrill of seeing lightening bolts chase each other across the midnight skies, the feel of cold, torrential rain on her bare skin. Sometimes she would be tempted to live up to her name, to create a storm, but then she would be in trouble. Control – goddammit, she *hated* it. She might appear to be a relatively peaceful individual on the surface, and from time to time, she would kid herself that she really was one, but inside, there was always a wild and reckless person just waiting to get out. It was probably one of the reasons why she found Sabretooth so attractive – he had the freedom to be what she inwardly craved. She just could not imagine having a relationship with anyone else but Sabretooth

_And she didn't have to keep herself under control when she was with him. 'Good girls are quiet in bed' - so maybe she wasn't 'good'. Crying out her release when she orgasmed was as much a part of her as anything else. The feeling of his cock inside her, his seed trickling down between her thighs, hands that expertly massaged her, making her groan with pleasure whilst her fingers would cling almost desperately to his back would lead to an almost sensory overload. Their bodies would be so close together; they looked (just as they felt) as one. Sometimes she would taste blood, his or hers, it didn't matter – at that point it was indiscernible. She knew some people would be sickened by that, but for them, it just emphasised who they were, two wild, feral creatures – a perfect pairing. Animal like cries would fill the air when she gave him head, almost virtually identical to the sounds she would make. 'Good girls' just probably had non-existent sex lives_

   The thought made Storm smile. Returning to the real world from her reflections, she noticed a young boy looking strangely at her, wiping the smile from her face, she continued her walk, feeling happier after her recollections of Sabretooth. Life was certainly better when you had someone you loved to share it with.


End file.
